BTC
BTC (or British Television Corporation) is a news organisation in QWTF spy's JC4. Description This company is a Western counterpart of the Karthstan News Network. They're an international British organisation that specializes in news, but they're liberally biased in this case. They are no better than KNN, with the only difference being that they tell lies which serve liberal interests and leftist ideologies. While certainly not as stupidly blunt as GNN, KNN, or the Panau News Network, they hide many facts and highlight only their news, which serves the overall strategy of the left. They're more critical of Said Farrah. Radio Broadcasts They broadcast if a specific mission is completed. Ironically these are after KNN's broadcasts. *"Breaking news, rebels have seized Al-Sharma from Said Farrah's forces in Karthstan. It came as a surprise attack on Ayyoob Riaz's parade. Strangely it is not known what Ayyoob Riaz's status is, but he is presumed dead." *"Good evening. Arms trafficking is on the rise as more arms are imported in Karthstan. Experts predict that as more arms are imported, rebels will soon have their hands on them and apparently crime will increase.... ignore that part. Karthstan has the strictest gun laws on Earth! More gun control equals less crime, according to our studies..." *"In other news, the KNN tower was attacked by rebels. A shootout occurred in which the rebels planted a bomb in the higher levels of the building and detonated it, creating an explosion and a fire. The government is branding it as a "terrorist attack" and has put out bounties for the rebels. These bounties are criticized for being nothing more than witch hunts. The KNN Tower is under construction for repairs. In other other news, there are more than two genders, according to a crazed asylum patient." Ending TV broadcasts These are the ending broadcasts that are shown on a portable television before the credits are shown. It reports the status of Karthstan in the aftermath of Said Farrah's rule. Which faction Rico chooses varies on the player. Frenzy of Fraud ending If Rico sides with the KRSL. "Good evening. A violent revolt has taken place in Karthstan in the capital city of Kahnushahr. Said Farrah's days are now numbered as his death has been confirmed by the communist rebels who now control Karthstan. However, the celebration of freedom was cut short as while one dictator fell, another one rose, with reports that Karthstan is a communist dictatorship with Fidel Cisto as it's "General Secretary of the State". American journalists have reported places of worship or Islamic culture buildings being destroyed as a new policy while work camps are being established and political dissents being killed by government death squads. The worst has yet come to Karthstan." Corporate hissing ending If Rico sides with Corestar. "Good evening, a violent revolt has taken place in Karthstan in the capital city of Kahnushahr. Said Farrah is now ousted from power as his death has been confirmed by Corestar. The current political situation is unknown at this time, but multiple businesses are flocking to Karthstan to mine for its resources." Democracy for Everyone ending If Rico sides with the PDGK. "Good evening. Freedom fighters have staged a revolt in Karthstan near the capital of Kahnushahr. The Karthstan Military has surrendered after Said Farrah's death was confirmed, but factional violence is still occurring. Said loyalists have been arrested to be tried for their crimes while General Khairi of the PDGK has become the president of the now reformed democracy of Karthstan after deposing Farrah's regime. The best has yet to come to Karthstan as the people work together to maintain their returned freedoms." Divine Intervention ending If Rico sides with The Rahmani. "Good evening. Islamic extremists who call themselves the Rahmani have taken control of the capital of Karthstan. Fractional violence now continues in an endless stalemate between the Rahmani and the Karthstan Military while a provisional republic headed by Mubarak Farrah, Said Farrah's nephew, now as Supreme Leader of an "Islamic Republic" reports suggest that secularists and atheists are executed while other people with religious faith that conflicts with Islam are deported. These are "unconfirmed" but the rest has yet come to us." Trivia *BTC is based off BBC, a liberally biased news source. *BTC is critical of Said Farrah but ironically, their radio broadcasts are heard after KNN broadcasts. These broadcasts, however, only happen in specific missions. *For the Russian and American counterparts, see IRBISSE and SENC respectively. Category:Content Category:Karthstan Category:Media